xenobladefandomcom-20200222-history
Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS / Wii U
Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS and Wii U, comprised of Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS and Super Smash Bros. for Wii U, is the fourth installment in the ''Super Smash Bros'' series. Shulk was introduced as a playable character, which led to Xenoblade content being represented in the games. Characters Shulk is the only playable character from Xenoblade Chronicles. His attacks are mostly revolved around his moves from the game, while some are a bit different. Moveset Standard Special Shulk's standard special move is him switching between five available Monado arts in this game. Arts can be shuffled through by pressing the special attack button, and will show a different kanji character for each art. They are as follows: * 翔 (Jump): An art created solely for this game. It increases Shulk's jumping height, but reduces defence. * 疾 (Speed): An art originally from Xenoblade Chronicles. It increases Shulk's running speed while decreasing his jump height and damage dealt per attack. * 盾 (Shield): An art originally from Xenoblade Chronicles. It increases his defence, while reducing his speed, jump height, and attack power. * 斬 (Buster): An art originally from Xenoblade Chronicles. ''It increases attack power, but decreases lauching power and defense. * 撃 (Smash): An art created solely for this game. It increases launching power, but decreases attack power and defense against launching. Side Special Shulk's side special allows him to preform his signature Back Slash. He jumps up before slamming the Monado down, similar to Link's dash attack. Just like the name suggests, and like in the game itself, it deals more damage and knockback when used from behind. Up Special Shulk's up special makes him preform Air Slash. Here, he jumps up one time into the air while swiping the Monado nearby, similar to the Dolphin slash. By pressing the attack button again, he preforms another small forward slash, which allows him to gain a little more height and distance. Down Special His down special move is Vision. The most powerful counterattack in the game. Final Smash His Final Smash is a Chain Attack. Shulk summons Dunban and Riki, and the three attack while many players are trapped in the Chain Attack, before Shulk finishes it off with a large swing of the Monado, presumably a Monado Buster. Custom Moves Like all other characters in the games, Shulk has two alternate custom moves available to him. Custom Standard Specials * '''Decisive Monado Arts:' The arts are the same and last longer, but cannot be cancelled after being chosen. * Hyper Monado Arts: The arts are stronger, but their weaknesses are also amplified. Arts also last a shorter amount of time. Custom Side Specials * Back Slash Leap: Shulk jumps up high before delivering the attack. Has increased vertical movement. * Back Slash Charge: Shulk has Super Armour when delivering the slash. Has increased horizontal movement. Custom Up Specials * Advancing Air Slash: The second slash now propels Shulk further horizontally. * Mighty Air Slash: The attack had reduced range but deals more damage. Custom Down Specials * Dash Vision: Shulk steps forward when delivering the attack. It is quicker but lacks power. * Power Vision: The counter is stronger, but will become weaker the more it is used. Equipment Shulk can equip all the badges, as well as the Sword, Jacket, and Shoe equipments. Palette Swap Shulk's standard outfit is based off of his standard appearance in Xenoblade Chronicles. His other six correlate with a specific character, which are (going from left to right) as follows: Mecha-Fiora, Dunban, Reyn, Sharla, Melia, and Riki. His last costume puts him in his swimming trunks, which is his armourless appearance. Post by Sakurai "Pic of the day. The color variations for Shulk are all based off outfit colors of his travel companions... excluding one of them. Lucina's color variations are also based off the female characters in Fire Emblem Awakening."Pallet Swap Pic of the Day Easter Eggs In the Boxing Ring stage on the Wii U version, each character has an alias. Shulk's alias is "The Visionary," referring to the fact that he can have visions. Guidance Conversations are discussions that occur between Pit, Palutena, and Viridi on the Palutena's Temple stage on the Wii U version, similar to the Codec calls from Brawl. Each character has a different conversation, and Shulk's is as followed. * Pit: "I don't think I've seen that guy around." * Palutena: "That's Shulk. He's 18 years old and clocks in at 5 feet 6 inches." '' * Pit: ''"That's a pretty fancy sword he's got." * Palutena: "That's the Monado, the sword that defeated the Mechonis." * Pit: "Makes us look like a buncha jokers." * Palutena: "The Monado can change Shulk's strengths and weaknesses. For example, it may increase his jumping ability while decreasing his defense." * Pit: "So for every strength he gains, he also gains a weakness." * Palutena: "Yes, and Shulk can KO opponents easier when they've sustained more damage. '' ** ''"But if you know his weaknesses, he's not too difficult to deal with." * Pit: "Let's not lose our heads, though!" File:Super Smash Bros. for Wii U - Palutena's Guidance - Shulk|The Guidance Conversation regarding Shulk Reveal Post by Sakurai Sakurai first revealed Shulk on Miiverse, where he posted a second Pic of the Day just to show off the new challenger. "Pic of the day. From Xenoblade Chronicles, Shulk joins the battle!! He's not the type of character that would usually appear in the Smash Bros. series, but we worked really hard to make it happen. We're very happy with how he turned out. This stage is Gaur Plain." Initial Reveal Post "Shulk's sword, the Monado, slashes enemies with a beam when activated, so it can strike from long range. What really makes this weapon unique is that when the Monado Arts are activated, it can change Shulk's features and abilities! Emerge victorious in battle by changing your abilities strategically!!"Initial Reveal Post 2 Reveal Trailer File:Super Smash Bros. - Looks like we don't have a choice! (Wii U & Nintendo 3DS)|Shulk's Reveal Trailer Stages Gaur Plain makes an appearance as a stage in both versions. In the 3DS version, the stage is much smaller, and features 2 large platforms with 5 smaller platforms under them. The Wii U version of the stage is much larger and has many more platforms. On the Wii U version, Metal Face can appear during nighttime on the stage. Once he appears, he will destroy one of the two larger platforms with a lazerbeam and then sit down on the remaining platforms on one side. He will not disturb the fighters unless they attempt to attack him. He will attack by swiping his claws back and forth. Players who defeat him will earn an extra point in the fight. If not defeated, he will fly away when dawn breaks. File:GaurPlain3DS.JPG|Gaur Plain as seen on the 3DS version. File:MetalFaceSmash.png|Metal Face on Gaur Plain in the Wii U version. MetalFaceLaser.png|Metal Face destroying a large platform. Smash Tour Smash Tour is a mode exclusive to the Wii U version. In this mode, 4 Miis walk around a board collecting powerups and fighters. A few Xenoblade aspects appear in this mode. 2 trophies appear as items, being Mecha-Fiora and Riki. Mecha-Fiora can only be used in battle, and will increase the user's attack power as they take more damage, similar to Lucario's Aura. Riki can only be used on the board, and will draw in all items that are 2 spaces away, good or bad. Metal Face can also appear on the board, but it is very rare. If a player runs into him, all players will fight against Metal Face on Gaur Plain. The player that defeats Metal Face, or the last person standing in the fight, will recieve a big stat boost. Assist Trophies In addition to appearing during Shulk's Final Smash, Riki appears as an Assist Trophy. In his Assist Trophy form, Riki can use up to 6 Arts, being Happy Happy, Freezinate, Bed Time, Roly Poly, You Can Do It, and Yoink!. Happy Happy will boost the attack and lauching power of all fighters. Freezinate, quite obviously, freezes other fighters, Yoink! pulls all items towards Riki, Bet Time puts all opponents to sleep, Roly Poly will make all opponents trip if they are on the ground, and You Can Do It heals all fighters. Post by Sakurai "Pic of the day. The legendary hero Riki appears as an Assist Trophy and in Shulk's Final Smash!! As an Assist Trophy, he uses many arts like Happy Happy, Freezinate, and Yoink! He sounds a bit like Tingle…but don't worry, Tingle will make an appearance too. ''By the way, a cursor will appear above Assist Trophies and Pokémon to indicate which fighter is its ally. Now you can tell right off the bat who it belongs to!!" Riki's Pic of the Day. Trophies There multiple trophies of various characters from Xenobalde Chronicles in both games, with the majority being in the Wii U Version. 3DS Version There are few Xenoblade trophies in this version of the game. Wii U Version Since the Wii U version has more trophies of games that were on consoles, there are many more Xenoblade Trophies in this version. Note: Please finish getting all European trophy descriptions. Trophy Boxes The Xenoblade ''series has 2 trophy boxes. One is titled "Shulk and his Companions," or "Shulk and Co." in Europe, and features all party members, except for Mecha-Fiora, and the Chain Attack trophy. The other is called "Mechonis," or "Mechon," in Europe, and features all faced Mechon, including Mecha-Fiora. Music The following tracks can play on the Gaur Plain stage on the Wii U version. On the 3DS version, only "You Will Know Our Names" and "Gaur Plain" play on the Gaur Plain stage, with "Mechanical Rhythm" being an exclusive song to "Smash Run". A portion of "You Will Know Our Names" plays as Shulk's victory theme. * "Xenoblade Chronicles Medley" * "Engage the Enemy" * "Gaur Plain" * "Gaur Plain (Night)" * "Time to Fight!" * "An Obstacle in Our Path" * "Mechanical Rhythm" * "You Will Know Our Names" Amiibo Shulk was announced to have an Amiibo in Wave 3 of the Super Smash Bros. set in November of 2014. It is scheduled to launch in February 2015. Shulk, similar to ''Xenoblade Chronicles itself, will be a GameStop exclusive Amiibo, meaning this amiibo will be very difficult to find in stores. Originally Shulk was only available to those who managed to preorder him from Gamestop while he was still available, however he has been scheduled for a reprint run in May of 2015. However the figure is still expected to be scarce because gamestop ran out of preorders for him in a matter of hours. Aside from Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS / Wii U, Shulk will also be compatible with Xenoblade Chronicles 3D, a New3DS remake/port of the original game using the New3DS's amiibo functionality. This amiibo will unlock character models and songs for the player to view and listen too. Gallery ShulkPoster.png|Promotional artwork of Shulk's reveal. ShulkSSBU1.jpg|Shulk on Gaur Plain with Monado Buster active. ShulkSSBU2.jpg|Shulk activating Monado Smash with Captain Falcon nearby. ShulkSSBU3.jpg|Shulk preforming Back Slash on Link and Donkey Kong. ShulkSSBU4.jpg|Shulk charging up a downward smash attack. ShulkSSBU5.jpg|Shulk taunting alongside 2 Villagers. ShulkSSBU6.jpg|Shulk hitting Link with Monado Shield active. ShulkSSBU7.jpg|Shulk's armourless appearance on the Boxing Ring stage. Shulk3DS1.jpg|Shulk and Riki on the 3DS version of Gaur Plain. Shulk3DS2.jpg|Shulk on the 3DS version of Final Destination. Trivia * Despite its name, the Gaur Plain stage does not actually take place near the Gaur Plain landmark in Xenoblade Chronicles. Gaur Plain is located closer to the knee of Bionis, and this stage takes place far closer to the center of Bionis, considering Mechonis can clearly be seen. * The other two Operation Rainfall games, The Last Story, and Pandora's Tower both also receive representation in trophy form. * Monolith Soft, the developer of Xenoblade Chronicles, also worked on the previous Super Smash Bros. game, Super smash Bros. Brawl for the Wii. References Category:Games Category:Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS / Wii U